Rainbow
by Takoyakki
Summary: Jihoon yang tidak menyukai hujan dan Yoonbin yang lupa menjemputnya, bukanlah perpaduan yang bagus. Namun, sebuah kisah manis telah menunggu dibaliknya. A Treasure Fanfiction; Ha Yoonbin—Park Jihoon.


A Treasure Fanfiction by Takoyakki.

.

.

Happy reading, guys!

* * *

.

.

Park Jihoon itu tidak menyukai hujan, karena ia akan dengan mudahnya terserang influenza dan demam jika terlalu lama berdiri di bawah hujan yang mengguyur bumi. Jihoon juga tidak menyukai naik bis, lebih tepatnya, tidak menyukai keadaan bis yang penuh dengan berbagai usia. Namun, sekarang ia malah harus berlari dari halte hingga sekolah dibawah rintikan hujan yang turun sejak matahari belum menampilkan sinarnya. Sialnya, ia lupa membawa payung karena terburu-buru. Dengusan keluar dari belah bibirnya sepanjang koridor menuju ruang kelas yang terletak di lantai 3. Walaupun hanya tetesan hujan, tapi, tetap membuat seragam yang dikenakan Jihoon maupun rambutnya basah. Berani bertaruh, ia pasti akan demam setelah ini.

Derap langkahnya sampai di ruang kelas, tanpa membuang waktu, Jihoon segera menjatuhkan diri di atas kursi. Membuat kaget Junkyu, teman sebangkunya diserang rasa penasaran. Tidak biasanya, seorang Park Jihoon yang terkenal dengan sifat yang berisik dan ramah, kini, datang dengan wajah yang sulit untuk dijelaskan. Junkyu berdeham, "Jihoon, kamu baik?"

Jihoon bergumam, menanggapi pertanyaan Junkyu masih dengan wajah diletakkan disisi lengan yang ia lipat di atas meja.

"Sepertinya nggak, kamu sakit, ya? Lihat, seragam bahkan rambut kamu basah." Ujar Junkyu khawatir. Jika Jihoon hanya diam, tentu, ia sedang dalam mood yang buruk.

"Junkyu, aku ba —hatchim," Jihoon bersin. Bahkan sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Oh, rupanya aku lagi nggak baik," ujarnya lesu. "Kamu lihat Yoonbin?" tanya Jihoon dengan posisi menghadap ke Junkyu. Yang ditanya, hanya mengangguk walau sedikit khawatir melihat temannya ini. "Sejak pagi dia berlatih basket dengan Haruto. Karena itu, aku datang lebih pagi dari biasanya." Jelas Junkyu.

Jihoon terdiam. "Benarkah? Dia nggak kasih tahu aku soal ini," menghela napas. Jihoon lantas bercerita, "Bahkan, hari ini aku berangkat naik bus karena nyaris telat menunggu Yoonbin. Kamu tahu 'kan, hujan sejak semalam masih berlanjut, aku kehujanan sepanjang perjalanan. Lihat," Jihoon menunjukkan telapak tangan kanannya pada Junkyu. Dimana terdapat goresan merah, bukan hanya satu, tapi cukup banyak. "Jariku terkena kawat tadi."

"Sebentar, Yoonbin nggak jemput kamu? Padahal, dia tahu kamu nggak suka hujan. Ceroboh pula, untung kamu nggak kesasar tadi. Terus lihat, gimana bisa tangan kamu kena kawat, sih. Kita UKS aja, ya, Ji?"

Refleks, gelengan yang di dapat Junkyu. "Nggak, deh. Pelajaran pertama guru Lim, aku nggak mau berakhir dengan tugas yang dikasih sangat banyak. Mending, aku dikelas aja. Yoonbin juga nggak balas chat aku sama sekali, dan, hei! Aku nggak mungkin nyasar jika cuma pergi ke sekolah." Ucap Jihoon kembali diiringi dengan bunyi bel yang berbunyi dan masuknya Guru Lim ke dalam kelas. Untuk sejenak, Jihoon rasa ia harus bersabar diri hingga kelas selesai.

—

"Kita ke UKS aja, yuk? Kamu kayaknya demam, badan kamu panas." Itu Junkyu yang sedang membujuk Jihoon untuk ke UKS. "Atau, kamu mau izin pulang?" Lagi, hanya gelengan yang didapat. "Aku panggil Yoonbin kesini, ya?"

"Nggak! Aku nggak mau ketemu Yoonbin," Jihoon sedang merajuk rupanya. "Kita ke UKS aja, aku nggak minat buat ke kantin." Jihoon berdiri, nyaris terjatuh. "Aduh, pelan-pelan! Kamu jatuh, aku nggak kuat gendongnya, Ji." Junkyu segera mengapit lengan Jihoon dan membawanya ke UKS dengan selamat. Sedangkan Jihoon hanya bergumam, "Aku nggak seberat itu, Junkyu!"

Kini, Jihoon sudah berbaring di salah satu ranjang yang kosong. Rupanya benar, ia demam. Junkyu menatap Jihoon was-was. "Tunggu sebentar, ya, aku mau ke kantin beliin kamu makanan." Ujarnya dan segera berlari keluar dari UKS. Hei! Jihoon bahkan belum menjawab.

Satu bungkus makanan telah berhasil dibawa Junkyu. Alih-alih berbelok ke kanan untuk kembali ke UKS, Junkyu malah lurus menuju gedung olahraga. Bunyi sepatu bertemu dengan lantai cukup bergema di dalamnya. "Yoonbin!" Junkyu dengan suaranya yang nyaring berteriak. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan murid yang melirik ke arahnya. Dengan perlahan, ia mendekati Yoonbin yang sedang duduk di kursi pemain. Ada Haruto juga disana, otomatis membuat Junkyu melangkah lebar dan berdiri di depan Yoonbin dengan tatapan galak.

Yang dipanggil hanya menatap bingung Junkyu. "Jihoon mana?" Tanya Yoonbin dan melirik pintu masuk ruang olahraga, barangkali Jihoon ketinggalan. "Nih, makanan buat Jihoon," bungkus makanan itu diterima Yoonbin dengan raut wajah yang sulit ditebak. "Tadi pagi, kamu lupa jemput dia 'kan? Tuh, lihat. Dia jadi sakit dan sekarang ada di UKS." Jelas Junkyu menatap marah ke arah Yoonbin.

Detik kemudian, Yoonbin sadar jika ia lupa menjemput Jihoon karena pesan dadakan yang ia terima untuk berlatih basket. Dengan tergesa, ia berlari menuju UKS dengan bungkus makanan. Meninggalkan Junkyu juga Haruto, bahkan nggak peduli kalau seragamnya penuh dengan keringat.

"Yoonbin sialan! Aku belum selesai ngomong," desis Junkyu yang mendapat kekehan dari Haruto, adik tingkatnya sekaligus orang yang menempati isi hati Junkyu. "Biarin aja, mungkin dia panik sama kak Jihoon. Sini duduk, aku kangen." Haruto dan mulut manisnya adalah kelemahan bagi seorang Kim Junkyu.

—

Jihoon nyaris saja tertidur jika decitan pintu UKS tidak bergerak, menandakan jika ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam ruangan. 'Itu pasti Junkyu.' Batin Jihoon.

"Jihoonie," Jihoon yang dipanggil masih terpejam. Ia yakin sudah berteman dengan Junkyu sejak Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Lalu, sejak kapan suara Junkyu menjadi berat dan dalam seperti suara Yoonbin? Suara Junkyu itu nyaring namun halus. Sedikit ragu, Jihoon membuka matanya dan melihat jelas siapa pemilik suara itu. Rupanya, itu Yoonbin dengan wajah khawatirnya. Menatap datar, Jihoon berkata, "Ngapain? Aku mau tidur. Kalau kamu mau tidur disini, aku bisa keluar, kok." Jihoon bersiap untuk bangun dan turun dari ranjang UKS.

Namun, Yoonbin telah lebih dulu menahannya untuk bersandar di ranjang. "Nggak, aku tahu kamu sakit. Maaf, ya. Aku bodoh banget, lupa jemput kamu, padahal hari ini hujan." Jihoon hanya diam, melirik ke arah lain. "Tadi aku disuruh datang pagi, buat latih anak yang mau ikut lomba. Aku mau jemput kamu di jam biasa aku jemput, tapi aku lupa. Maaf, ya, sayang?" Yoonbin mengusap pucuk kepala Jihoon. Ia bahkan dapat merasakan suhu tubuh Jihoon yang panas. Yoonbin jadi merasa bersalah.

Entah sudah berapa kali Jihoon mendengus untuk hari ini. Moodnya benar-benar jelek. "Kamu 'kan tahu, aku nggak suka hujan. Kamu juga tahu, aku nggak bisa naik bis. Ponsel kamu kemana?"

"Ponsel aku ketinggalan di mobil. Maaf, ya, aku benar-benar lupa karena pelatih yang kasih aku tugas buat latih anak basket." Yoonbin merasa sangat bersalah, Jihoon itu jarang merajuk.

Jihoon dengan mata yang sayu; menahan tangis menatap Yoonbin. "Aku mau dipeluk."

"Aduh, tapi baju aku bau keringat, sayang," tutur Yoonbin.

"Pokoknya, aku mau dipeluk!" Lagi, Jihoon yang hampir menangis membuat Yoonbin segera memeluknya dan ikut bersandar pada ranjang UKS. Jihoon ketika sakit, akan menjadi manja dan cengeng. Tangan Yoonbin mengusap punggung Jihoon. Sedang, Jihoon menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Yoonbin, mendadak ia pusing kembali masih dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

Cup.

Satu kecupan diberikan Yoonbin di kepala Jihoon. "Sekali lagi, maaf ya," Yoonbin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Nih, aku peluk biar kamu cepat sembuh. Aku juga bawain kamu makanan, biar bisa minum obat."

Jihoon hanya berdeham, kepalanya terasa berat ditambah telapak tangannya yang seketika perih kembali.

"Ini sakit," keluh Jihoon menunjukkan lukanya pada Yoonbin.

"Eh, kok bisa? Kamu ngapain coba?" Yoonbin meraih telapak tangan Jihoon; meneliti tiap goresan yang tercetak disana. "Ceroboh 'kan,"

Bibirnya mengerucut, namun, tetap membalas Yoonbin. "Kena kawat. Lagian, ini juga karena aku ngejar bis tahu, takut telat!"

Mendengar penuturan Jihoon, Yoonbin membawa telapak tangan Jihoon dan meniupnya. Tidak lupa memberi kecupan di tiap goresan yang ada. "Biar cepat hilang lukanya," ujar Yoonbin. "Mulai besok aku jemput lagi, ya. Janji nggak bakal lupa."

"Kalau lupa lagi, aku mau sama kak Seunghun aja."

"Nggak boleh. Pokoknya aku jemput, pulang juga sama aku," jelas Yoonbin. "Sekarang kamu makan dulu, ya? Sini aku suapin." Yoonbin membuka makanan yang ia bawa, mengambil satu suapan dan diberikan ke Jihoon. "Aaaa?"

Sedikit malas, Jihoon melahap suapan yang diberikan. Hingga beberapa suapan telah masuk ke dalam perutnya dan Jihoon menolak untuk suapan ke enam. "Cukup ... Aku kenyang, Yoonbin."

"Iyaudah, sekarang minum obat dulu. Habis itu istirahat, oke?" Tangan Yoonbin terulur untuk mengambil obat di atas meja nakas; bukan pil melainkan sirup.

"Obatnya pahit?" Jihoon refleks menjauhkan diri dari Yoonbin dan menatap ragu. Jika itu obat pahit, Jihoon butuh pisang untuk dimakan bersama atau ia akan menolak meminum obat tersebut.

"Nggak, kok, sayang. Ini rasa buah, biar kamu bisa minum obatnya." Yoonbin menunjukkan obat yang telah disiapkan Junkyu. Matanya berbinar, tidak ingin membuang waktu Jihoon lantas meminum obatnya dengan semangat. Jihoon ingin cepat istirahat.

"Yoonbin, kalau nanti sembuh aku mau main kerumah Junghwan."

"Iya, nanti kita main."

"Kalau nanti sembuh aku mau ice cream yang banyak."

"Apapun itu kalau kamu sudah sembuh, aku pasti turutin, kok.

Jihoon menampilkan senyuman manis. Kini, ia telah berbaring kembali dengan selimut yang membungkus dirinya; menghadap ke Yoonbin yang duduk di kursi samping ranjang. "Yoonbin ... "

"Hm?"

"Aku mau cium."

Cup.

Kecupan hangat diberikan Yoonbin pada bibir mungil Jihoon. "Tidur, ya? Aku tungguin disini." Usapan tangan Yoonbin pada kepala Jihoon membawanya turut terlelap ke dunia mimpi.

Rupanya, dibalik hujan yang turun membasahi bumi, akan ada pelangi yang menunggu dibaliknya.

.

.

.

/ End /

* * *

.

.

Hallo, semua! Finally, aku balik kesini. Mumpung mood lagi bagus, jadi aku bawa cerita sekalian. Udah lama nggak nulis, maaf ya kalau aneh dan kaku. Ohiya, ada yang suka Treasure13? Kalau ada, drop kapal kalian dong!


End file.
